


Like Real People Do

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Bucky, M/M, Steve doesn't know how to deal with stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: "Why did you make me?" Bucky asks."Because I love you," Steve says.166. gasoline





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [Gasoline](https://youtu.be/zRHNi3QfFlE) by Halsey, while the title comes from [Like Real People Do](https://youtu.be/VlJBDeI3fjc) by Hozier.

"Why did you make me?" Bucky asks.

"Because I love you," Steve says.

 

* * *

 

There are fixed rules that regulate the balance of the universe — laws that are always true and can be applied to all aspects of existence. They are written in a language made up of ones and zeros — reliable, irrefutable, universal. It's the same language Bucky's soul is written in, so it only makes sense for him to understand it so well.

There's another language — one that escapes all that is sound and logic — and it's actually the first language all living beings learn. Bucky is not programmed to understand it, but, from what he knows about humans, he doesn't think they do, either. However, if it really is the reason he exists, it'd make sense for him to be able to experience it.

 

* * *

 

"Natasha doesn't like me," he says right after she leaves.

"What? That's not true," Steve says.

"She doesn't talk to me," he says. "She acts like I'm not even there."

"Natasha doesn't trust people easily, that's all," Steve explains. "She'll warm up to you, eventually."

 

* * *

 

He's not a person, though. He's a few strings of code inside a metal body. Humans have a heart in their chest, and lungs, bowels, ribs keeping them all together. Bucky has lots of wires in his chest, and not much else.

"Tell me what happens when I unplug this, okay?" Steve asks. His hands are buried deep inside of Bucky, and he likes that, for some reason.

 

* * *

 

"Is Steve treating you right?" Sam asks.

"What'd you mean?" he asks back.

They're alone. It doesn't happen a lot, but Steve is over at Natasha's, and she doesn't want Bucky there. Steve and she argued about it over the phone, but they don't know he heard them. Not that he thinks she would care if she knew.

"Is he— Is he making you do things that you don't want to do?" Sam asks.

"He makes me clean the dishes, sometimes, when he's busy in the lab," he says. "But I don't mind."

"No, I mean— is he taking advantage of you?"

"Like what?"

"Is he... forcing himself on you, in any way?"

"Like sex?"

Sam makes a pained noise. "Yes, like sex."

"Never."

"Good, Sam says, visibly relieved. "And he never hurt you?"

"No!" he says. "He said— he said he loves me."

"Okay," Sam says, letting out a sigh. "Just, if he wanted to... have sex, you know you don't have to say yes if you don't want to, right?"

"He— I know he wants to, I think, but he never says."

"Do _you_ want to?" Sam asks.

In these situations, humans blush, so that's what his code makes him do, redirecting red liquid to the capillaries hidden beneath his synthetic skin.

 

* * *

 

"Ever been to Brooklyn?" the man with the sunglasses asks. Steve called him to have him take a look at Bucky. He looks impressed with Steve's work.

"No, I haven't."

"Shame," he says. "I bet you'd love it."

 

* * *

 

"I have a question."

"Ask away," Steve says without stopping working on the piece of scrapped metal on his desk.

"Sometimes, when you look at me, it feels like you are looking for someone else."

Steve puts the blowtorch down and removes his protective mask.

"Sometimes—" Bucky continues. "Sometimes, you talk to me, and it's like you're talking about a memory of something that never happened."

"Buck—"

"This face— where does it come from?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr.](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com)


End file.
